


Prompt #2

by ShaMbolic



Series: Taking prompts, writing fics, the blocked writer business. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaMbolic/pseuds/ShaMbolic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt given by deanssunshine @ Tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prompt #2

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by deanssunshine @ Tumblr!

Dean had been in front of that bathroom mirror for a while now. A tired, worn out face, staring back at him. He took a deep breath not breaking eye contact with his reflection.   
Today, he almost lost Cas.  
It was so close to becoming real that Dean could hardly believe the angel was actually resting in his bedroom.  
He knew that Cas had been weaker than ever lately, due to the fact that the grace he stole, was now fading. Anyone could have told with just one look.   
He was practically like a kid’s toy whose batteries were running out.   
He and Sam decided to help him track down the angels living on earth, those who didn’t want to return to heaven. Cas’ intent was to actually let them know they didn’t have to return home if they didn’t want to. That if they loved earth and humans they could have stayed forever, that Cas understood them.   
But he didn’t get a chance to have this speech. 

Some of those bastards tracked them down and ambushed them, right out of a gas station.  
They were outnumbered and taken aback so Dean and Sam were blocked inside by four of them, while a tall blonde one was attacking Cas, kicking and punching him until he fell on the dirty floor, covered in his own blood.

  
Dean shook his head to chase away the memory.   
He was feeling so helpless with a blade pointed to his and Sam’s neck, while Cas was on the floor so close to dying.   
He remembered getting a last look at Cas' face right before the blonde angel was about to stab him. The whole world stopped for a moment but then he heard her scream and saw Crowley putting a blade right through her chest.  
Two of the angels that were guarding them left in a hurry so he and Sam were able to slip away from the other’s grip. It took them another minute to kill those two bastards before they rushed outside.

“Stay away from him, Crowley!” Dean shouted holding up a bloody angel blade.

“Howdy boys. Dean would you calm down, please? I’m trying to help your boyfriend here.” Crowley purred back lifting his arms in surrender.

Only then Dean noticed the ampoule in his right hand. It was glowing with bright white light, it was angel’s grace.

“I’m just gonna give this to Cassie here,” he said gesturing to Cas' agonizing body with a gesture of his head “so he’ll be as good as knew. Or else You can act as dumb as you always do and let him die here.”

“And why would you help him now? What’s your gain?” Sam asked angrily.

“No gain. Let’s say it’s an investment for the future.” He shrugged.

Dean hadn’t moved his gaze from Cas, not even for a moment. There simply wasn’t time to talk about this.

“Whatever bitch, just help him.” Dean gestured at Crowley.

“No.. Dean.. Please.” Cas voice came out as a rustle suddenly.

Dean moved closer and kneeled beside him “What are you talking about Cas?”

“You.. You know.” He whispered back.

Dean knew. He knew Cas didn’t want to live on someone other angel's grace. That he’d rather die. But Dean figured he’d have plenty of time to be angry at him later.

“Give him that thing.” Dean growled.

Crowley kneeled down, and after some weak protest from Cas, forced him to take the grace in.

In just a few moments Cas was back to normal, his wounds disappeared, his pale face back to a pink tone, his eyes no more circled of black.

Then Dean gave him a hand to help him stand up. And he just knew. From that touch that gripped them both safely to the ground. He knew that his heart had skipped beats, his lungs have lost air, like the world had stopped turning forever.  
He had experienced loss with Sam, and he knew Sam was like another part of himself, as a piece of his life. But that was scary just as much. For a a whole different reason, but terrifying.

 

He turned off the bathroom light with a sigh, and headed back in his bedroom.

Cas was sprawled on the bed, his eyes closed but Dean knew he was awake.

“Make some room, please?” he whispered once he was near the bed.

Cas slowly moved to the left, turning to face Dean, his blue eyes open now.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked concerned.

“I’ve been better, but I’m gonna survive. Are you mad at me?” Dean asked cautiously while lying down.

It seemed like Cas had to think about it but then he just shrugged and said “No,” Dean sighed relieved “I thought I’d be, but I’m not. I’m just.. I’m grateful you did this..”

“Yeah.. me too.” Dean murmured, mostly speaking to himself.

If Cas was dead, Dean’s biggest regret would have been that he never told him how he felt about him. He always knew, but he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself yet. Not until that day.

“Hey Cas..” He started.

“Mh?”

“I.. I’m just glad you’re here. I mean, I’m glad you are STILL here. I.. I can’t make it without you, I need you Cas, "he paused for a moment "I love you.” He choked on those last three words but managed to blurt them out anyway.

He was waiting for Cas response but it didn’t came. So he turned to face him, and found that he was just staring back at him, his mouth a little agape, his eyes wondering all over his face, from his mouth to his forehead to his cheek.

The Cas eyes finally met his own.

“I know Dean,” he whispered before leaning him to give Dean a small peck on the lips.

Dean was so taken aback that he just stared at Cas, responding to the kiss when their lips had already parted.

“I love you too, and I will never find the words to explain how grateful I am that along my long way, I found you."

Dean didn’t know what to say. He was on a rollercoaster of emotion and his heart was beating so fast he feared it’d jump out of his chest.

But no words were needed, because Cas lift his arm to turn off the light and then just snuggled closer to Dean’s chest.

They fell asleep the same way they fell in love: slowly, then all at once.


End file.
